Utilizador Discussão:LuluTDFan
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Monique. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Cavi74 (discussão) 20h12min de 9 de Agosto de 2011 In honor of our friendship I did this as a thank you for everything you've done for me. Hope you like it! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 03h50min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|You, me, and my other wiki friends. Hope you like it! Glad you liked it! And thanks for doing the caveman/cavegirl challenge. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 21h51min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb Hey, I saw your message on Cavi's talk page, sorry if I seem a bit bossy, Cavi is often busy with pics and stuff, so I like to sort out the wiki and stuff [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 12h11min de 20 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Ok :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 04h15min de 29 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Cool. I should be able to do it within about 3 days :) I REALLY can't wait for TD:U to come out! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 04h29min de 29 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Here's Abigail :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 22h40min de 4 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|Abigail Gallery of Emmas Emma New.png Emmahair3.png Emmahair2.png Emmahair1.png You can choose which one you like best! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 20h44min de 10 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) b4 i leave how to you make a character page on your wiki EX: totaldramamall.wiki.com/wiki/Category:Characters and for a my addition on total drama danger my chacters love 2 dance to ok :D thx for listneing Auditions Ok so my internet is back up. I know it's probabally late but here's Tessa and Zack. Here's a photo of them togther. I haven't asked anyone yet for a full body yet sorry. I made an audition photo for Tessa but not Zack I'll try to make it soon. :) Ok Bye! There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19h29min de 12 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|296px|Tessa and Zack <3 left|thumb|400px|Tessa's Audition P.S. We haven't talked in forever. We need to chat sometime soon :). Also you should audition for my fan-fiction. All the info is in my blog. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 23h58min de 12 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Lulu! Nico here. I wanted to tell you that I need Taylor's label, role, and bio to replace her with Justine. So when you can today on Saturday, just go to the TDWT (Nico's version) audition blog post or on my talkpage, include the facts I'm asking for, and I'll replace Justine with Taylor right away. Did I tell you how much I LOVE Taylor's design?! Well, I guess that's all you need to know. Bye! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 04h22min de 15 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19h45min de 17 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Yep, That would be awesome :) Just tell me what you would like me to make. If you want to see some of the things I make, check out my DeviantArt page :) And here's the description for my request: Punk/Goth Girl: *Eyebrow Piercing, Nose Piersing, 3 Ear Piersings and a Lip Piercing. XD *Shoes like Gwen's *You choose the hair colour, eye colour and clothes. -Whatever looks best :) Thanks :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 00h37min de 16 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) I can do both :) I'll get started on them later tonight because I'm just finishing a geography project that I due tomorrow at the moment :P ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 01h12min de 16 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Here's your first request. I hope you like it! :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 06h03min de 17 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|Your first request :) By EBGR thumb|Your 2nd request by EBGRAnd here's your second request. And also, how's my request coming along? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 09h26min de 18 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) That's ok. Take your time :D I was just curious. n.n :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 07h47min de 19 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm working on a pic for Total Drama Untamed right now. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to do your request at the moment. I've got alot of school work, so I'm not sure. I might be able to just make some pictures for Total Drama on Deck itself if you want! Like maybe Skyler and Dex yelling at eachother when they're getting off the bus? You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 20h49min de 28 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Aw! That sucks! NVM about the request, I can find someone else to make it :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22h59min de 28 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) I can do it, except I don't know when I'll get it done because I already have some requests to complete :P. Plus, I'm on school camp next week even though I don't want to go, I'm getting forced to go :( By the way, have you checked out Tbird's wiki for his FF? Coz Taylors page still needs editing :) >> http://totaldramatroubleinparadise.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 05h09min de 30 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Sure :) I'll do it in a second. I just tap dancing at the same time as I;m on the internet XD ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 05h31min de 30 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Well, no one is hardly talking on wikia at the moment, so I'm just chcking the computer like every 5 minutes XD and yeah, that'd be awesome :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 05h42min de 30 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) The first challenge of Total Drama: Rejected Designers is up! Link: http://totaldramarejecteddesigners.wikia.com/wiki/Fall_is_Greeting! NICO.WAS.HERE. 01h31min de 13 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Second challenge of Total Drama: Rejected Designers is up! http://totaldramarejecteddesigners.wikia.com/wiki/Pajama_Day! NICO.WAS.HERE. 17h35min de 19 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Participate in the my show http://pt.totaldramadanger.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chloenew22/Sign_up_for_my_first_show! I'm sorry. I'll try to make her today. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 17h40min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Haha it's fine. Today I'm off school so I have time today. Just tell me when you need help with your show. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 17h48min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Well you only gave me the cast for season 2 so I can't say relationships. But with challenges there could be challenges like: staying in a haunted house, a thing like clue, dance, singing, skateboarding, snowboarding, cooking, snorkleing scavenger hunt. well that's a few.... I hope that helps. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 18h11min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Wait. What do you want Audrey's label to be. It might help me a little more with the design. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 18h54min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks I now have an idea for her. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19h10min de 23 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) 3rd challenge of TD:RD http://totaldramarejecteddesigners.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Disney_World Good luck! NICO.WAS.HERE. 00h19min de 27 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) New Sienna and Melissa thumb|286px|Melissa and Sienna, respectively Here is the new design of the "Twins of Doom", Melissa and Sienna! Do you like it? And okay about the Melissa's boyfriend thing. --DiedsenBoy 01h27min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Matheus Lopes Tito, the Matheusrific Ok :) Would you be able to do that punk girl for me? Or was that too hard? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 03h45min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Here is Sienna's boyfriend. Officially it was not me who did everything, I just had the idea of appearance and a colleague made the final result! Would be for an our old project but it had been canceled. thumb|Sienna's Boyfriend --DiedsenBoy 15h16min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)The Matheusrific, Matheus Tito! Sure. I'm on my iPod, though, so can you upload the pic? XD Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 20h46min de 15 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) CAn u can u ask Cavi if shes re-doing TDD? User:Dylan7205